The Best Break Up
by TheLiesBehindTheTruth
Summary: Jade dumps Beck at a party and it only takes him about five minutes to get over it and fall for someone else. Is it too rushed to last or is it really true love?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY I ALMOST CRY! **** (No flames please)**

Chapter one

(Tori POV)

"This is the best party I've been to all year!" I screamed over the blaring music to Andre and Beck. They both nodded in agreement.

"Heyyyyyy!" Cat squealed walking up to us, "this is awesome!"

Andre smiled, amused at her overexcitement. Beck laughed and Cat smiled before running over and tackling Jade who pulled out scissors.

"Don't be mean to Cat!" Beck said glaring at her. They had such a happy relationship, not. I really don't know why Beck is still with her. She is mean and scary. Besides I'm prettier, right?

"Let's go dance!" Andre said to me, cutting off all of my thoughts about Beck and Jade.

"Sure!" I agreed. It's not like I'm going to pass up an opportunity to dance with Andre. He's cute.

(Beck POV)

Jade was being a jerk again. Right now I was just standing with her in a corner going nothing because she thought that I would cheat on her if I was out of her sight. She got jealous way too easy.

"Are we just gonna stand here all night?" I asked, the annoyance clear in my voice.

"Is it really that bad to hang out with me?" she snapped back. It was obvious that she enjoyed fighting with me.

"I wanna do more than sit in a corner at one of the best parties of this year!" I snapped back feeling very irritated at her behavior.

"Fine!" she snapped, anger flashing in her dark eyes, "go make out with all the ugly girls here. I'm leaving so you don't have to worry about me seeing! I hope you have fun because we are done!" She was screaming by the end of her rant. Then she turned and stomped out of the house that the party was at. I watched her storm out before shrugging. If she was going to act like that then I was going to enjoy the party just like she said.

Just then Cat ran up to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the corner where Jade had left me standing.

"Come on, Beck! It's got to be boring standing in a corner! It's a party they are for having fun!" Cat squealed dragging me through the crowd of people over to where Tori and Andre were dancing. They would make a really cute couple...

"Let's dance" I said to Cat. Jade broke up with me so I was going to enjoy this party! Cat agreed to dance with me. She was a really good dancer and one song blurred to the next as I found my self truly having fun for the first time in months. Maybe my breakup with Jade was for the best. I ended up dancing with Cat for seven songs in a row before we decided to take a break. I went and got us something to drink and we were sitting next to each other on the couch. I looked up to see Tori and Andre flop down next to us on the couch at the end of the next song. They were holding hands and giggling like twelve year old girls.

I turned back to Cat and said, "It looks like they are going out now."

"I knew it would happen eventually." she replied. "It was obvious that they liked each other." Then she asked the question i had bedn dreading,"Where's Jade?"

"Webrokeup." I mumbled.

"What?" came Cat's confused voice from beside me.

I looked at get and repeated, " We broke up"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Beck!" Cat gasped looking sympathetic.

"It's fine. I have already had more fun without her and it's only been an hour." I truthfully stated. Cat smiled shyly at my words. Maybe it was because of Cat. Was I really already falling for someone else?

I looked over at Andre and Tori to see them making out. I heard Cat giggle as she saw them.

I put my hand over her eyes and loudly said, "Don't look Cat! Ahh my eyes!" This earned glares from Tori and Andre as they broke apart.

"I'm gonna hurt you Beck!" Andre joked.

I faked being scared and began to pull Cat away from them saying, "Ahh, run Andre's gonna hurt us by making us watch him an Tori kiss!" We pushed through the crowd laughing. Ok I was definitely falling for Cat. You can't honestly blame me though! She was pretty and funny. We ended up out on the front porch. It was lit by candles and empty aside from a boy and girl that I didn't know sitting together on a bench. They were sitting next to each other whispering in each others ears and giggling. It was so romantic I wanted to puke. I looked over and on the other side was a chair. So I sat down and Cat sat on my lap. I wanted to put my arms around her and kiss her until the party ended and we had to go home. Sadly I couldn't because she probably didn't like me and it would probably scare her away. She leaned back and rested her head on my shoulder. I am officially in love with a girl who probably doesn't like me as anything but a friend.

"It's so pretty out here." Cat said startling me out of my thoughts.

"Yea" I said wanting to add just like you, but I didn't because she would probably find that creepy.

Then the door open and Tori's annoying sister, Trina, walked out. Please don't let her see us.

"Just keep walking" I whispered how she couldn't hear it but Cat could.

She giggled mischievously and said, "I know how to make her keep walking."

Before I could reply I felt Cat's lips on mine. After I got over the shock I began to kiss her back. It was the most amazing experience ever. Kissing Cat was nothing like kissing Jade. Cat tasted like bubble gum and her lips were amazingly soft. I was sad when the kiss ended. I looked up to see Trina staring at us with her mouth hanging open. Since she wasn't gone I guess I get to kiss Cat more. Thanks Trina. I guess she is hood for something after all. Then I pressed my lips back onto Cat's. However what we both failed to notice was Tori and Andre walking out of the house.

"Whoaaaa! What is going on here?" Andre screamed. Oh crap...

Well uhhh that wasn't supposed to happen.

_**Sorry for the kinda cliffy! Please review if you want updates! I won't update unless I get some reviews!**_


	2. Another Fight

**AN: I am sorry for the extremely long wait! Mid terms are killing me with stress and I have had no time to write! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love y'all! **

**I know its short but I wanted to update! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious! If I did Beck would be with Cat and Tori and Andre would be together!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock blaring. I reach over and sleepily turned it off. My eye hurt. That's when I remembered what happened last night: ' "Why were you kissing Cat?" Andre had yelled at me.

"None of your business!" I retorted angrily, as I watched Tori pull Cat away saying something about going to get drinks. Good now she wouldn't be here if something bad happens, which is highly likely.

"She's like my little sister, and my best friends don't get to kiss her. Besides you're with Jade, so you would just end up hurting her! I can't believe you would cheat on Jade with one if her best friends!" Andre growled at me angrily. He was really far from the truth. This could be really, really bad.

"Jade broke up with me, so I can kiss who I want!" I replied in a much calmer manner than Andre, who was fuming. If this was a cartoon he would have steam coming out of his ears.

"You better not try anything like that again because I will hurt you!" Andre threatened taking a step closer to me. Ok that made me mad. No one can keep me away from Cat. I took me long enough to realize that I like her, so no one was going to screw this up!

"I will do what I want and you can't stop me!" I hissed angrily at Andre.

"Yes I can!" he said before punching me in the face. I felt his fist smash into the side of my face, it hurt. I responded by punching him back before he had time to guard his face. Then it turned into chaos as we began punching wildly at each other.

We were eventually pulled apart by three guys who had just walked out the door. I surveyed Andre, who was still trying to get loose so he could punch me again. His nose was bleeding and his shirt was torn on a few places. Why did he react like that? Cat isn't his! She may seem fragile but she's her own person. She knows what she wants!

Then Tori walked out of the house and stared at is in disappointment, before turning away and walking back inside. '

End flashback

I walked over to the mirror and saw that I had a bruise right below my left eye, but other than that I looked fine.

When I arrived at school the next day I was greeted by a very tired looking Tori.

"Morning Beck" she yawned.

"Why do you look so tired?" I questioned my half-asleep friend.

"Andre kept me up talking on the phone about how mad he is at you" she responded before yawning again.

"Great... Just what I need another person mad at me." I said with a sigh.

"Who else is mad at you?" she asked, her words slightly slurred from her extreme lack of sleep.

"Everyone but you, Cat, and Robbie." I answered truthfully.

"No, I think Robbie's mad at you too..." she said without thinking.

"Why?" I cried in exasperation. Why would Robbie be mad at me?

"You kissed Cat and he's in love with her." she answered still only halfway there. I wonder if she got any sleep at all last night.

"Can my life get any worse?" I mused aloud as Tori walked over to Andre who was glaring at me.

Ok it just did.

That was when Jade showed up with another guy, and as soon as she spotted me she grabbed him and kissed him.

Ouch. I'm not jealous but still that hurt. We just broke up yesterday and she's already all over another guy. Do instead of showing any emotion, I acted like I hadn't seen and walked to class. I was late to class, so there weren't many seats left when I showed up, and much to my annoyance; Robbie had taken the seat right next to Cat. I glared at him and he glared back before turning to talk to Cat. Probably just to annoy me. Oh well, this was going to be a long class.

"Good morning class!" Sikowitz cheered with so much enthusiasm that it would put a cheerleader to shame. We responded with mumbled "goodmorning's" or in some people's case, silence. This was going to be a long day.

"Today we are going to do an IMPROV skit, and I pick the actors!" he explained and much to my dismay, he proceeded to call up me, Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie. At least Tori and Cat don't hate me.

I reluctantly made my way up onto the stage with my other classmates who, like me, would probably rather be anywhere else.

"What should be our setting?" Sikowitz called to the remainder of our classmates.

"The mall!" called a blonde girl from the back of the room.

"Ok, now what about our conflict?" Sikowitz asked before taking a drink out of his coconut.

"The worst day ever!" screamed a dorky boy from the first row. How ironic.

"Worst day ever! Alright and...Action!" yelled Sikowitz as he took a seat in the back of the room.

"Ugh! My day was awful!" whined Tori to us.

"Same here!" Cat chimed in, then she giggled completely ruining any chance of being convincing, but Sikowitz let it slide because it's kind of hard to get mad a Cat. She's so cute.

"Almost all of my friends hate me!" I sighed. That was so true.

"Why?" Cat asked me, her big eyes widening at me. She was a good actress.

"We got in a fight." I said wincing at the memories of last night.

"What did you do to them?" Andre questioned flatly. He was glaring at me. I hope everyone still thinks that this is acting.

"It was over a girl." I replied again. For some reason, I was painfully aware of the bruise on my cheek. It hurt.

"Maybe you shouldn't mess with girls you can't have." Andre challenged.

"She was completely available. My friend was just being a jerk." I said stepping towards Andre, who was seething with anger. This was becoming way to much like last night. Andre then proceeded to say some very offensive words towards me, earning some gasps from classmates as they realized that this wasn't all acting. He balled his hand into a fist and tried to punch me, again. I dodged the first punch but I couldn't get out of the way of the second one in time. Andre's fist collided with my nose causing a sickening crack to resound through the silent room of appalled students. Then chaos erupted, preventing Sikowitz from being able to reach us. People were placing bets on who would win.

My nose was bleeding and it hurt, but I was not going to loose this. I would prove the people who bet on Andre feel stupid. Andre deserved this after all.

I blocked another punch before slamming my hand into Andre's eye. He staggered backwards, his vision temporarily lessened. I punched his in the side of the face before he could recover from my first punch. This was bad and only getting worse.

Thankfully Tori ran over and stood in front of Andre, calming him down.

"Beck?" a soft voice called from beside me. I turned and saw Cat standing there looking worried.

"Cat! 'M sorry." I mumbled. How could I have forgotten she was here? She's probably scared of me now. Great job Beck, you really know how to screw things up.

**Hopefully it won't take me so long to update next time! Please review! It encourages me to write!**

**More reviews faster chapters! REVIEWS ARE MY BEST FRIENDS! (and people who review my story are too!) Love y'all! Peace**


End file.
